


You summoned me

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma has become the dark one. One night Regina is missing Emma and decides to take matters into her own hands. She is lying in bed at the mansion and needed release! When she is half way through she starts to whispers Emma’s name. Well guess who pops up because she thought Regina was calling for her. Just to catch Regina in the act!  By revansbane via tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina clamped her left hand over her mouth as her right hand moved below the silk sheets of her bed, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Her thumb caressed her clit while imagining Emma’s mouth on it, suckling, biting, teasing her with a deep laugh and the licked promise of something else.

Her fingers moved, leaving her lips free and allowing her tongue to lick them, feeling a drop of sweat move between her breasts. Her nipples were hard and she felt her chest heaving while she kept thinking about Emma, the blonde straddling her, seeing her like she was; open and ready, just at the beginning of losing herself into the depths of carnal lust.

“Emma…” She whispered, a groan growing at the back of her throat as she felt her inner muscles closing around air, her digits working now on the perineum trying to lengthen the fantasy as much as possible. Closing her eyes she let herself keep adding pressure on her sex until everything became too much.

So engrossed she was that she failed to notice the shift in the air and the sudden magic mist that covered her room for a second before the one and only former savior appeared in front of her with a curious look written on her face.

After being turned into the dark one Emma’s appearance hadn’t changed that much; a strange glimmer behind her pupils when she was angry here and there and nothing else, her demeanor, however, had channeled into the feral part of the blonde, where the woman did and speak everything by impulse. That was what made her smirk and stare with an amused expression when she heard her name falling from Regina’s lips once again as the brunette’s hips spammed, her back arching over the now messy bed.

“Well” She whispered, approaching the bed and making Regina’s eyes flutter open and stare at her in wonder  in the process “You could have always summoned me earlier… Regina”


	2. (Kneel before me) So I can make you my queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yup! The sequel of You summoned me is finally here! ^^  
> PD: The deluxe version will be here in a week, an evil part of me preferred to play this version just like I wrote the first one.  
> Set on: 5A canon divergence  
> Disclaimer: Nope, they aren’t mine

Regina grabbed the leather lapels of the red coat she had conjured and smiled to herself, lips impossibly red parting as the reflection of the mirror glowed with malice. The first hours of the night had already reached Storybrooke’s roads and as she retouched her make up once again she felt the tendrils of nervousness starting to already tickle her senses.

The coat’s fabric protested ever so slightly against her breasts when she moved to her right, the fitted fabric touching her naked skin softly, making her smirk once again, this time out of mischievousness. Rising her left hand she narrowed her eyes, conjuring the dagger on her hand as she did so. The blade still showed Emma’s name but the name did not longer made her ache out of guilt or panic and as she caressed the letters she thought once again on the soft whispered admission the blonde had made her a week ago, back when the two of them had been on the brunette’s bed, darkness and magic still crackling around them.

_“I’ve been wanting to do this for a very long time”_

And even if her eyes had still been strangely cold and warm at the same time, product of her dual nature as the dark one, Regina had believed in her.

With a sigh she left the dagger in front of her, the mirror of her study looking back at her with dark-rimmed eyes, the leather vest she wore behind the coat peeking just enough to make her caress it, feeling the smooth lines of the well-worked leather against her still uncovered hands. Looking at the blade out of instinct she let the magic inside of her grow, the warmth of the moonlight that did barely reach her study caressing the nape of her neck covered by dark luscious hair as she did so, her figure silhouetted against the floor by those same rays that refused to illuminate the room more than it already was. Closing her eyes she conjured the last touch on her dress and closed her hands into tight fists, the now long-sleeved gloves cracking slightly at the movement, her whole body glowing ever so softly as the last crackling dot of magic disappeared in the air that surrounded her.

Looking at the mirror once again and tilting her head Regina eyed the woman that seemed to be the Queen she had been once close than 30 years ago; the burning need on the back of her brown pupils making her lick her bottom lip, chest thrusting onwards, close-fitted robes extoling her already incredible figure.

“Emma” She whispered, voice thick with sudden lust. The first time she had whispered the blonde’s name without actually realizing, but as she saw the already tell-telling magic cloud at her back through the mirror’s reflection she let herself wait, eyeing at her back as the taller woman appeared, glowing eyes and knowing smirk on her own blood-red lips.

“It seems that you have missed me Madam Mayor” The other woman whispered, voice sultry yet tingling with eagerness. “Or I need to say My Queen?”

Turning, the brunette smirked at the visitor, her eyes traveling up and down on the leather ensemble the other woman wore, so very much like Emma and at the same time showing a side the brunette would have never thought the younger woman possessed.

Approaching at the blonde, one hand already raised, creating enough magic in front of her to pull the other woman’s body slightly onwards, Regina let herself bask on the obvious power the other woman possessed. She had been speechless during their first encounter, realizing only after Emma’s ministrations what actually meant for the two of them said actions.

But now, she thought, smirk growing, brown eyes focused solely on the jade-like pupils that were trying almost too hard on not looking at anything else but her face. “Majesty would suffice” She heard herself whispering, voice deep and almost hoarse and as she walked back to the already prepared armchair she felt the prickling sensation of magic and eagerness that had been floating around her before she had casted the summoning spell.

“I want to be clear on one thing” She talked and as she did so she reflected on the almost delicious irony that was having Emma in the very same place they had once met for the first time; place the same but the two of them completely different, at completely different sides of an spectrum they had both destroyed once and again during the years they had known each other. “What I’m going to ask is not commanded by the dagger or by any other hex, your actions are yours and yours alone”

Turning, she seated on the armchair, smirk playing on her lips once again, an almost delicious laugh scraping the back of her throat as she eyed the now almost completely dark eyes of the woman in front of her, body thrumming with desire. Crossing her legs and resting her hands on the armchair’s arms she rested her back on the splat, feeling the craved wood caressing the fabric of the coat and so her skin below it.

“Do you understand this, Emma?”

And perhaps it was the usage of a name she didn’t get named any more by anyone else but the blonde nodded once, eyes focused on the older woman’s breasts.

“Yes” The blonde whispered, not daring to even raise her voice. Regina bared her teeth at that, feeling the possessiveness of the sudden feeling of being completely in charge taking over. The first time she had enjoyed, yes, but this time…

“Come here”

Her voice was still low, deep, shaky perhaps but Emma didn’t seem to realize that and as she walked towards her, dark angles against fair -almost too fair- skin, the dagger seemed to shimmer for the last time.

Emma kneeled in front of Regina, not a word or a command needed, just the deep understanding of chocolate brown eyes against green ones, a gentle nod being given by Regina as she eyed the woman in front of her, the slight and yet still strong peek of ego glowing behind the lust. Regina knew that Emma did not like to be owned by any other way and so she relished the satisfaction and trust that shimmered between them, fed by magic and knowledge.

“If you and I would have been on the enchanted forest” She enunciated, caressing Emma’s cheek as she did so, bending slightly forward, uncrossing her legs, the tight leather that covered them glowing ever so slightly, boots scrapping the floor. “I would have probably crowned you by now…” Smirking, she grabbed the woman’s neck and studied the face of the blonde woman, now feisty and still strangely serene. “Or perhaps not, I would have make you prove to me your prowess”

Emma’s eyes glowed, this time not out of lust or magic but confidence and as her own red lips parted, air suddenly hot between them, Regina smelt the flavor of power she had linked to Emma the first time they had actually touched. Delicious.

“Let me”

It was almost a plea, a whispered, wanton, affirmation that made Regina throb and the queen nod, her nipples tightening against the leather vest she wore, the coat that covered the ensemble tight and almost too suffocating for a moment as Emma’s laid her hands over the knees of the brunette, applying just enough force on them to show her intentions.

Regina had known for the moment she had decided on her ensemble that she wasn’t going to really wore it for long but as she let out a breathy laugh, one that almost broke her off character but didn’t, she decided that she was going to actually have the coat just for one more minute, her glove-covered hands moving to her right in slow, lazy circles making her pants disappear, leaving her naked below her waist. Emma’s hands trembled for a second as they found smooth skin below her fingers instead of the cold leather she had been touching before.

“Do it”

The blonde woman didn’t need a second command and so she finally separated the brunette’s legs, the former queen closing her eyes, grabbing the blonde’s long hair and pulling it as Emma nuzzled the older woman’s skin with her nose, slowly climbing up her thigh, teasing the soft dark skin she found as she traveled up Regina’s leg.

Regina had surely thought about Emma’s tongue during the week, of what that tongue had done, of what those teeth had marked, but having it once again, slowly making their way, her sex already clenching, wanting, nervousness and pleasure already swirling inside of her, she almost broke into a groan when Emma’s tongue finally come near her labia, the wetness that was already coating her sex making it even more delicious as Emma let out a whimper when she realized how turned on the brunette really was.

And that had been perhaps the one thing that had made Regina thought on creating a replica of one of the many ensembles she had worn as a queen; the knowledge of how responsive the blonde could be to her own reactions. Smirking and opening her lips just a tad she grabbed the blonde’s hair more firmly, moving her body forward, a minute move that made enough friction for her suddenly covered clitoris to make her sigh. It was the idea of waiting what made her narrow her eyes, eyelids fluttering as Emma moved in front of her, hands grabbing her thighs, nails scrapping her skin, the rest of her body flushed and hot, her breasts tightly held in the vest that now seemed to get slicker as she breathed, Emma’s own covered body undulating below her, the armchair the only objet that didn’t seem to burn under her touch as Emma kept eating her out.


End file.
